SpongeBob's Love Story
by Dreadwing216
Summary: SpongeBob and Sandy are in love and they are in a relationship but they are in danger as a jealous Larry tries to capture Sandy while Plankton tries to capture SpongeBob. Will they survive and escape their evil clutches?
1. SpongeBob's Feelings

**SpongeBob's Love Story**

To make things a little more better on this website for SpongeBob fanfiction writers I am going to write my own SpongeBob Love Story similar to the other story Squidward's Love Story. This will have SpongeBob and Sandy in it not Sqiudward and Sandy cause that doesn't sound right in my book or stories. Anyway enjoy reading the first chapter.

**Chapter One: SpongeBob's Feeling**

In Bikini Bottom at the Krusty Krab the yellow fry-cook SpongeBob was at the grill flipping Crabby Patties. He enjoyed this job because he was the only one to make the patties right.

"SpongeBob one Crabby Patty please..." Said Squidward with a depressed tone. "Sure thing Squidward!" Said SpongeBob in his happy tone, "One Crabby Patty coming up!"

And with that he used his spatula and flipped a patty into the air and getting very fast at his cooking he got together the buns, cheese, tomato, lettuce, pickles and onions all together then the patty came down and landed on all the veggies and the second bun landed on top. The patty was ready for take out to the customer.

"Order up!" said SpongeBob.

However Squidward wasn't going to take it out because he was too depressed to do anything. "OK Squidward I'll take it then" said the sponge.

SpongeBob then picked up the tray and headed for the table where the order would be. To his surprise the order he was giving was to his best friend Sandy Cheeks.

"Hello Sandy!" Said SpongeBob, "Your the person who ordered this Crabby Patty?"

"Yep I sure have SpongeBob" said Sandy, "And I want to thank you for bringing it to me." Sandy quickly takes off her helmet and gives him a kiss on the cheek making SpongeBob blush red on his cheeks. Sandy then places her helmet back on and SpongeBob nearly fell over.

"Thank you SpongeBob" said Sandy sweetly.

"Your welcome Sandy" said SpongeBob dreamily as he stumbly walks back to the kitchen. As SpongeBob focused on the grill he then started to have a strange feeling inside of him. Was he falling in love with Sandy?

SpongeBob's POV:

I wasn't really expecting to have this feeling inside of me. I think I am falling in love with Sandy, my best friend! How long have I had this? Wait a minute! Why am I thinking of this now? I got work to do! I better do some before Mr Krabs spots me!

Normal POV:

SpongeBob continued to work until he saw Sandy finish her meal and head out to the door. She then saw the sponge at the grill in the window.

"Thank you for bringing my meal today SpongeBob" Said Sandy, "It was very sweet of you." Before she went out of the door Sandy lifted up her helmet and blew a kiss to SpongeBob making him blush again only this time...he just fainted.

Sandy smiled and giggled then she went out of the door. When SpongeBob got back up he still had his strange feeling inside of him. He must be falling in love with Sandy.

What will SpongeBob do now?

(End of Chapter One...)

I hope you like the beginning of this love story. Please put in a good review.


	2. Sandy's Feelings

**I'm still working on SpongeBob the Were-Sponge but I will also work on this at the same time. And just a head's up that some chapters will have POV's and hopefully I will be updating this everyday to finish it fast. I also hope you all like this better than Squidward's Love Story.**

**Chapter 2: Sandy's Feelings**

Sandy's POV:

As I left the Krusty Krab and started walking back to my treedome I was then starting to have feelings inside of me. Wait am I falling in love with SpongeBob? No I can't be! How come I fall in love with my best friend? And what if SpongeBob is feeling the same?

It was now turning to dusk and once I got to my home I went inside and took off my helmet and air suit. Then I sat on my table thinking about what was the strange feeling inside of me. Was SpongeBob having the same feeling as I am? I wonder if he is.

Anyway, I decided to watch some TV to get my mind off these strange feelings. I went up to my tree house and switched on the TV But the first thing that came on was a romance film. I then flicked over to the next channel which was like a drama film with a hi t of romance in it. Getting a little irritated at these darn films I then get out my video tape which was a memory video tape of all the fun times I had with SpongeBob.

All these memories that I enjoyed none of them were compared to my favourite memory...the time when me and SpongeBob went to the moon and did moon-boarding.

Normal POV:

After watching the memories Sandy then decided to go and visit SpongeBob to ask him the question she wanted him to answer. With that she gets her suit and helmet back on and headed out of the door towards the pineapple.

Meanwhile SpongeBob was in his pineapple having the strange feelings still inside of him. He always thought Sandy was one of his best friends more than anyone else. He was just about to go to bed until he heard a knock on the door.

SpongeBob: "Coming!"

The sponge opened his door and to his surprise it was Sandy visiting him. He then realised that the strange feelings he had inside of him were that he was falling in love with Sandy.

Sandy: "Howdy SpongeBob, can I talk to you about something?"

SpongeBob: "Yeah sure. What is it about?"

SpongeBob's POV:

As I sit down in one chair and Sandy sits in the chair opposite me I then started to wonder if she wants to talk about the strange feelings inside of us. Will we tell them though?

(End of Chapter Two...)

So both SpongeBob and Sandy are going to talk about their strange feelings they have inside of them. What will this lead into next? Find out in Chapter Three!


	3. True Feelings

OK this morning I noiteced a story called "Squidward and Sandy's Secret Date" by 11comics and I was just like: "no way I am not going to read that!" so if you are a Squidward and Sandy fan you can read that but if you are a SpongeBob and Sandy ou can continue to read this or you can look at other ones. Remember I do not support Squidward and Sandy but I do support SpongeBob and Sandy.

**Chapter 3: True Feelings**

Sandy had just arrived at SpongeBob's pineapple to tell him about something she wanted to say. But was this she wanted to talk about this strange feeling inside of them?

"SpongeBob..." Said Sandy, "There is something I have been wanting to ask you about lately." SpongeBob now knew that she did wanted to talk about the strange feeling inside of them.

"OK" said SpongeBob, "Is this because of the strange feelings we are having?" Sandy just looked at him with confusion. How did he know about their feelings inside of them?

"Yes it is and I came down here to talk about them" said Sandy. She adjusted her chair and continued to talk. "Lately..." she began, "I have been thinking about you for some reason and I think it is to do with love."

SpongeBob sat up in confusion as he listened to that last part. "Love?" He asked, "But how is that possible Sandy?" Now that he just said that Sandy didn't really know how to answer that well. This was going to be a really long evening.

"Well the only logical explanation I can think of is it might be possible for a sea critter and a land critter to have a relationship SpongeBob" said Sandy.

Now SpongeBob was getting the answer to all of this! He must've known by now that Sandy was falling in love with him! He himself of course was falling in love with her!

"Sandy..." Said SpongeBob, "Are you in love with me?" Now Sandy was blushing very red at this but she had to say it now before she lost her courage. "Yes SpongeBob" she said, "I do."

SpongeBob was now feeling happier as he jumped up out of his seat and hugged her tight. "I thought I'd never hear you say that to me" said SpongeBob, "I am in love with you too!"

Now Sandy's fears of rejection were gone as she was now happy as well to hear that SpongeBob was in love with her. So to make things better she took off her helmet and bought SpongeBob close into a kiss.

SpongeBob's POV:

Wow! My first kiss from Sandy! Looks like I am going to be in a relationship for quite a long time! I then close my eyes and kissed Sandy back. This must be the greatest moment of our lives!

Sandy's POV:

I felt SpongeBob kissing me back so which means that he loves me. I have never been this happy in my whole life. Even though I know it's weird for a land critter to be kissing a sea critter but that doesn't matter as we both shared our first kiss.

Normal POV:

SpongeBob and Sandy had kissed for at least a whole minute until Sandy needed her helmet back on. So they broke the kiss and Sandy's puts her helmet back onNAND drains the water out of it.

"Wow!" Said SpongeBob, "That was amazing! I never thought you'd give me a kiss Sandy!"

Sandy only smiled lovingly at her new boyfriend as she got up out of her chair and then was about to walk out of the pineapple when SpongeBob called her.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes SpongeBob?" asked Sandy lovingly.

"Would you like to go to that fancy retsruant in that bottle tommorow...as a first date?" Asked SpongeBob.

Sandy smiled at him and with that she walked back over to him, takes off her helmet and gives him another kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before she ends the kiss and puts her helmet back on. "Yes I'd love that!" Said Sandy.

She walks out of the pineapple with a excited expression looking forward to her first date with SpongeBob, her true love.

(End of Chapter Three)

SpongeBob and Sandy are now in a relationship and they are both looking foward to their first date. Will it turn out great? Find out in Chapter Four!

Review this chapter if you want to. I also hope you found this chapter very good.


	4. Getting Ready

In this chapter SpongeBob and Sandy to on their date to the Fancy restruant OAS their first date. By the way if your writing SpongeBob fanfictions and if you plan on doing "How It Should've Ended" ones then I suggest to not be harmful to SpongeBob. Enjoy reading this chapter. Oh and one more thing...I know how to write Krabby Patty but I like to write it with a "C" instead of a "K."

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready**

The next day SpongeBob was at the Krusty Krab behind the grill making the Crabby Patties. He was even more happier then he usually is because he asked Sandy on a date to the Fancy restruant last night.

"Oh I can't wait for tonight!" thought SpongeBob with happiness as he flipped the Crabby Patties into the air and back onto the grill. Sqiudward heard him being happy and just skunked down into his boat miserably.

Later after work SpongeBob happily ran all the way back to his pineapple and then prepared to get ready for his date with Sandy.

Meanwhile at the treedome Sandy was getting ready herself to go on her date. She had picked out her purple dress she wore back in the episode "Overbooked" and decided to freshin' up.

SpongeBob's POV:

How I am excited to go on a date for the first time! I never asked any other girls like Pearl or Susie because they reject me or they call me an idiot. But at least Sandy doesn't think of me as an idiot.

I picked out my tuxedo and got into it with the help of my snail Gary. It was a perfect fit around me. I was just glad it still fits me.

Normal POV:

SpongeBob was now all ready for his date. "Thanks for helping me Gary!" Said SpongeBob. The snail smiled and nodded which means "Your Welcome."

As the sponge left the pineapple to pick up Sandy he then noticed some flowers nearby and he thought he'd give some to Sandy.

He then used some scissors and cuts the flower's stems and holds them in his hand. For Sandy she was almost ready. She was getting her dress on and was putting perfume on.

Sandy's POV:

As I got ready for my date I checked my tail for any fleas I bought back from Texas, luckily I didn't since after my last problem with them.

But anyway I also got a red rosé to put onto my helmet to change the flower addition. Then I heard my steel door knocking.

Normal POV:

SpongeBob was at the door holding the flowers. He was really looking forward to going to the restaurant tonight. "Sandy, I have arrived!" Said SpongeBob.

"I'm coming!" said Sandy

She was now ready as she got her rose on her helmet and then walked to her door and opened it to face SpongeBob who was smiling at her holding the flowers.

"Wow Sandy..." Said SpongeBob, "You look beautiful!" Sandy smiled at her boyfriend and at that moment he hands her the flowers.

"I picked these up along the way for you." Said SpongeBob.

Sandy took the flowers off him and smelled them with a smile. "Why thank you SpongeBob!" She said, "Shall we get going?"

"Yes we shall!" Said SpongeBob placing his hand in hers' and with that the two started to walk to the fancy restaurant...hand in hand.

(End of Chapter Four)

SpongeBob and Sandy are now heading to the fancy restruant. Will it turn out great? Find out in Chapter Five!


	5. Arriving & Ordering

**OK so back in Chapter 4 SpongeBob and Sandy were both getting ready for their date so now this chapter shows them going to the restruant and ordering their meals. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Arriving and Ordering**

Now that they were both ready SpongeBob and Sandy were on their way to the fancy restruant in the bottle. They were looking forward to their first date.

"This is going to be a great date SpongeBob!" Said Sandy happily. "Yes I'm sure it will be Sandy." Said SpongeBob. It took a five minute walk but they did arrive on time. They were greeted by the restruant's receptionist.

"Good evening to you sir" said the receptionist, "Can I help you?" SpongeBob handed him a ticket which was a reserved table for two. "Table for two please" Said SpongeBob. The man took the ticket and looked at it. "Of course, follow me" he said.

The two were led to their table and they sat downin their chairs. "Whoa!" Said Sandy, "I mean our first date and I never been in here before!"

"Well..." Said SpongeBob, "I wanted it to be special, for a first date of course!" Sandy smiled at her boyfriend as she said...

"You really are sweet SpongeBob." He only blushed at that comment but he then picked up a menu. "All right Sandy," he said, "What are you having for dinner tonight?"

Sandy looked at hers' and saw all of the good things that were on there. Then she noticed a sausage roll with a side of fries with it. "I'll go with the sausage roll and kelp fries" She said. SpongeBob then made his choice...

"So will I Sandy" he said. The waiter came over and prepared to write down the orders. "What can I get for you tonight?" Asked the waiter. "Two sausage rolls and kelp fries for me and Sandy please" said SpongeBob.

"What drinks would you both like with that?" Asked the waiter. "One kelp soda for me" said Sandy, "And one kelp shake for me" said SpongeBob.

"And what desert would you like?" Asked the waiter, as he looked at his little note book he had written the orders down in. "Oh! This apple pie looks lovely!" Said Sandy, "I will have that!" SpongeBob saw a lovely cheese cake on his menu. "I'll have the cheese cake please" said SpongeBob. "OK" said the waiter, "That will be $15 please."

SpongeBob gave the money to the waiter and he walks off to tell the chiefs. Sandy looked at SpongeBob with a smile of happiness on her. SpongeBob smiled back then realised something. "Sandy..." He said, "If your going to eat food then how are you going to take your helmet off?"

"Well I can go without air for at least an hour so don't worry I'll take it when our food comes" said Sandy.

SpongeBob nodded and so they just sat there and waited for their meals.

(End of Chapter Five)

Now that they ordered their food will there be a Spandy moment? Find out in Chapter Six!


	6. A Poisoned Meal

**Chapter 6: A Poisoned Meal**

OK here is Chapter Six It has been a while since I wrote Chapter Five but I am now finally on track again. Anyway in this chapter someone jealous puts poison in SpongeBob's meal and this jealous man happens to be a certain steroid lobster...

This chapter includes a bit of drama in it.

After SpongeBob and Sandy had ordered what thwy want for their meals they then waited for their food and decided to talk. However what they didn't know or the chiefs know that someone had gotten in the kitchen and he was jealous of SpongeBob dating Sandy instead of him. This intruder was known as Larry the Lobster, the red stalker who wishes that Sandy could date him instead of SpongeBob.

"So SpongeBob is dating Sandy eh?" Thought Larry, "Well let's see if she wants to still date you when I put poison in your food SquarePants."

While the chiefs were not looking Larry quietly poured the poison into SpongeBob's sausage roll. Then he quickly got out before the chiefs spotted him.

Back out in the dining hall Sandy then asked SpongeBob this question."Hey SpongeBob..." she asked, "What do you think the future would hold for the two of us?"

SpongeBob wasn't really prepared to ask that sort of question so he then thought of an answer. "Maybe, we might be able to get married for real in the future" said SpongeBob.

Sandy then thought about that since that they're last one was a play which was disappointing. But the idea of them getting married for real was soon startling to spread quickly though her mind.

"Let's hope we will SpongeBob" she said, "Let's hope."

Then the butler came back with the meals on a trolley. "Sir and Madame..." He said with a French accent, "Here are your meals and your deserts. Enjoy." He walks off back to the kitchen as both SpongeBob and Sandy looked at their meals with interest.

"Oh this looks lovely!" Said SpongeBob as he got his fork ready to eat.

"Yes it sure does SpongeBob" Said Sandy, "Let's dig in!" So with that they started eating the sausage rolls and fries. The crunching of the fries was so tasty to SpongeBob and the sausage roll was defiantly well baked that Sandy really enjoyed it.

Everything was going well until then SpongeBob stopped eating and started choking. "SpongeBob?" Sandy asked, "Are y'all alright?" But since people can't speak when choking SpongeBob stood up and was now clenching his throat realising what was wrong.

"T-t-there's -p-p-poison in...(choke) m-my-food!" said SpongeBob in between chokes.

"Poison?!" Said Sandy in alarm, "Quickly someone call an ambulance!" Within minutes an ambulance arrived and soon took SpongeBob to the hospital to pump out the poison.

Soon everyone (except Larry) was at the hospital waiting outside of the room SpongeBob was sitting in. Sandy and all of their friends were there including Patrick, Sqiudward, Mr Krabs, Pearl, Mrs Puff, the Chocolate Guy, Gary the Snail, Susie, Officer Nancy and Frank.

"Why would someone put poison into SpongeBob's food?" Asked Squidward with confusion. Then the Chocolate Guy knew why and so he explained...

"Because someone was jealous of the relationship between SpongeBob and Sandy so this guy wanted to break it up by putting poison into SpongeBob's food and kill him so that this mysterious character can make Sandy go out with him."

Sandy was the most concerned and worried about her boyfriend SpongeBob so both Patrick and Mrs Puff were there to comfort her. Then something got into Sandy's mind and realised who was the one person who also likes her.

"Larry!" Said Sandy, "He's the one who tried to kill SpongeBob! Wait till he pays for what he did!" Patrick and Mrs Puff now had to holdSandy down from her anger levels rising.

"OK let's keep it calm now Sandy" said Mrs Puff with a worried expression, "But for now let's hope SpongeBob is alright..." So with that everyone was hoping that their friend SpongeBob would have all the poison pumped out of his stomach.

Will SpongeBob be OK?

(End of Chapter Six)

Ten days late but here it is. Chapter Six is finished and I will be moving onto Chapter Seven soon.


	7. Plankton and Larry

**Chapter 7: Plankton and Larry**

In this chapter while SpongeBob is in the hospital recovering there are two evil geniuses hatching another plot to capture both SpongeBob and Sandy. Just a little note saying that just because both Plankton and Larry are voiced by Mr Lawrence doesn't mean that they can share the same plan. This is my story and I can do what I want with it.

In the Chum Bucket which was a restaurant opposite the Krusty Krab the small, evil genius Plankton was looking on a TV camera showing the gang in the hospital. He then laughs evilly.

"Ha-ha-ha!" he laughed, "With SpongeBob in the hospital this could mean the perfect opportunity to capture him and bring him here to tell me the Krabby Patty Formula!" As he laughed Larry the Lobster entered the bucket with an evil grin.

"Well Boss…" Larry said, "SpongeBob is now in the hospital and that will give me he opportunity to kidnap Sandy and force her to go out with a guy with muscles!" He showed off his muscular arms much to Plankton's disgust.

"Aghh!" said Plankton, "Stop doing that!" Larry stopped what he was doing and turned to Plankton to receive the next plan. "What's the next plan Boss?" asked Larry.

Plankton pressed a button and a plan diagram was shown. "Alright here is what we will do…" Plankton began, "I will sneak into the hospital and tranquilise SpongeBob to make sure he doesn't wake up for more than 24 hours then I will take him back here and strap him down to this table which I am standing on and interrogate him into telling me the Krabby Patty Formula and for you when that squirrel is alone you go and ambush her and bring her back here so that you will force her to go out with you. This plan is going to work I just know it!" Plankton laughs evilly and Larry starts to laugh evilly too. Then Karen interrupted the laughing.

"That is a great plan you guys" she said, "But my scanners detect one, small problem." Both Plankton and Larry stop laughing and look at Plankton's computer WIFE.

"What problem?" asked Plankton in frustration, "I know this will work!" Karen then showed CCTV camera footage from inside SpongeBob's hospital room. "What the problem is..." Karen continued, "Is that Sandy and Patrick will be inside SpongeBob's room keeping an eye on him." Now Plankton realized that his WIFE was right. He then tore up the plan in frustration. "OK your right Karen…" said Plankton, "For once you are right! This plan will never work, not with Sandy keeping that sponge company."

The footage showed Sandy near the right side of SpongeBob's bed holding his hand with her gloved hand. She was hoping that her boyfriend would be alright. Patrick was sitting in a chair just eating Barnacle Chips also keeping an eye on SpongeBob.

Larry then looked at the footage on the screen seeing how jealous he was at Sandy for dating SpongeBob instead of him. "We will see about that Plankton" said Larry looking at the footage with a glare.

(End of Chapter Seven)

This may be short I know but this was all I could think of right now. Until the next chapter see you then…


End file.
